


【丞紬】掌心

by Zhiyuzhening



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyuzhening/pseuds/Zhiyuzhening
Summary: ※abo系列第四弹※孕期play预警，注意避雷※因为孕期需要温存所以是一个很温存的车
Relationships: 丞紬
Kudos: 7





	【丞紬】掌心

其实对于满开剧团里的其他人来说高远丞和月冈紬的婚后生活好像和之前没什么两样，新买的公寓在距离剧团很近的地方，走两步就能到达。高远丞依旧忙于排练和演出，月冈紬也还承担着辅导剧团里的学生们的任务，庭院番长仍旧是那个庭院番长。甚至不想做饭了就留在剧团里蹭饭，忙起来也还是住在204。在监督的默许之下，大家心照不宣的留下这间屋子，不过只是里面的剧本少了一些，多了些生活的书籍。

说到底，满开剧团对于大家来说，早就已经是大家的家。

第一次的孕吐来的突然，也不是没有考虑过孩子的问题，倒也没有刻意的防护，只是医生在体检的时候提起过一句，月冈紬身子偏弱，又是腺体发育迟缓，短期内很难揣个崽子在肚子里。

一开始没有放在心上的两个人却还是被试纸上的两条红杠打了脸。高远丞抱着月冈紬转了两圈，新手爸爸把激动写在脸上，又小心翼翼起来。毕竟他们两个都是第一次，高中时候的生理课有多少是睡过去的月冈紬比他都要清楚，而月冈紬除了是个新手爸爸更是个新手omega。好在监督还算是智商在线，把两个戏剧白痴拉着去医院做了一圈检查，又拿了各种育儿资料回到公寓的时候，两个人的大脑都还处在当机状态。

月冈紬的手不自觉的抚上小腹，很难想象，现在平坦的腹部里面正在孕育一个新的生命，而高远丞只是把他整个搂在怀里。孕期的omega会不自觉的释放更多的信息素来安抚胎儿，同样的也需要更多的伴侣的信息素获取。交缠的吻上对方嘴唇的时候，都觉得有些难舍难分，唇瓣相贴，灵巧的舌就忍不住钻出来去捕捉对方的存在，直到掌握主动权的某人忍不住对着怀里的人升旗敬礼才被笑着推开。

前三个月胎儿还在不稳定期，必然是开不了荤，这倒是委屈了好不容易才吃上嘴的高远丞。虽然他们两个都太熟悉彼此，也不是耽于情欲的类型，但是眼下这个情况到也不得不解决。

高远丞脸上有些发烧，僵硬的摸了摸怀里人浓绀的发就说去浴室解决，却被拉住了手按在沙发上。

解开腰带的声音清脆，难得强势的人脸上也是一片通红，他脸皮薄，平日里高远丞也绝对不会让他做这件事，月冈紬尽量回忆着之前被高远丞安抚的时候，用牙齿咬着裤链小心翼翼的拉开，再扯下内裤边缘，alpha已经兴奋的高热让他有些害怕，不安的抬头看了看盯着自己的爱人。

“ツム，别勉强自己。”高远丞伸手想要把他拉起来，大概孕期的人脾气总是很怪，月冈紬平白升起一股不服输的想法，只是抓着他的手按在自己肩上用另一只手扶着就把alpha胀大的性器含进嘴里，手指还不忘了照顾没有含住的部分。大概是情欲的牵引，这样的动作里带着几分无师自通的得意和天真的色气，穿戴整齐的爱人却在给自己做着最色情的事情，只是alpha的尺寸实在可观，含了一会儿就觉脸上肌肉酸麻，索性一口气含到最深处试图速战速决，柔韧的喉咙挤压着敏感的前端，几乎要承受不住的释放出来，高远丞赶紧扶着他的头退出一点，前液和唾液沾的蹲坐着的人的薄唇上亮晶晶的，他心念一动就把人拉起来圈怀里，狭窄的沙发自然容不下两个成年男性并排躺着，贴在他的胸口的月冈紬都能听得见几乎跳出胸腔的心跳声，两个人兴奋起来的地方蹭在一起，最后还是月冈紬先破了功，起身拉着他去浴室解决问题。

不得不说，禁欲三个月真的是非常艰难的事情，抛开信息素不说，爱人安睡在自己身边本身就是一个极大的挑战，更何况为了安抚腹中的小家伙，自己的omega的气息变得更加甜美，沉睡中也经常不自觉的贴近自己去索取自己身上的信息素。而且孕期的omega也更加敏感，蹭着自己的时候无意间流出的呻吟更是让他口干舌燥。只能丢下怀里睡的香甜的爱人去冲凉。

三个月后胎儿终于稳定，在医生的建议下高远丞也终于是放下心来被允许了跟自己的omega亲热。而月冈紬只是坐在一边笑的正开心，看着他红着脸跟自己解释自己问过医生可以亲热，心里倒是甜蜜起来。

三个月的胎儿已经有些显怀，他抚摸着自己微微隆起的小腹，回应孩子的笨蛋爸爸一个甜蜜的吻。两人皆是久旷，终于被放开了限制，难免情热起来，等回过神来月冈紬已经跨坐在高远丞腿上。刚刚还主动的人现在倒是有些不好意思，摸了摸鼻子就想从他身上溜走，却被人一把按住了腿。

他们在情事中对话并不多，默契这两个字被从小书写，不仅仅在生活中，就算是情事上也能迅速明白对方的意图。

手掌顺着宽大的衣摆伸进去，贴住光洁的后背。这样的姿势，高远丞还不忘腾出手抚摸着怀里人微微隆起的小腹，低声说：“要乖一点哦。”

月冈紬忍不住笑了出来，手臂施力让自己半侧着把下巴搁在他肩上，“哪有这样的爸爸。”虽然行动里还带着嬉闹的意味，身下却已经开始动情，孕期的omega虽不比发情期，但是身上还是要比平时敏感，爱人的手顺着腹部向上滑动，指尖停留在已然挺立的乳尖，想到这里再过几个月就会微微隆起分泌哺育孩子的乳汁，这样的变化倒是意外的触到了高远丞的心弦，手上加了一些力度，月冈紬不安的扭动了一下，伸手推了推在自己胸前作乱的人，顺势抓着他的衣服，“脱……脱掉吧”

在这件事上高远丞必然是从善如流，宽松的衬衫被剥下，长裤就被甩在一边，虽然怀着宝宝十分辛苦，但是这几个月的伏见营养餐还是起了效果，支棱着的肩胛骨终于被圆润的线条取代，让他忍不住在肩头落下一吻，月冈紬笑着推他，气息喷洒在敏感的颈侧和肩头有些痒，拉着他的上衣示意他也不许例外。高远丞只好松开怀里的人，脱了上衣蹬了裤子重新爬到床上。

虽说是可以放开禁忌了，但是还是不比平常，落在月冈紬身上的亲吻带着小心翼翼的味道，撑在身侧的手臂小心的避开可能让他躺的不舒服的位置，身体蜷缩保证不压到母体里尚且脆弱的宝宝，温柔的吻就顺着肩头划过乳尖最后落在小腹上。

这样温柔的动作对于动了情的omega来说无异于温柔的折磨，月冈紬清晰的感受到身下的那处已经开始无法克制的分泌出大量的情液，空虚的感觉折磨着本就脆弱的神经，急待着被自己的alpha贯穿和填满。他伸手勾住在身上点火的人的脖子，低声催促着想要。于是高远丞只好退开一些，把精神的小月冈握住缓慢撸动起来，嘴唇缓慢的轻吻分泌着前液的前端，毕竟不敢让他发泄太多次，只是浅浅含住顶端用舌尖触碰就足够让身下的人颤抖的情动不已，舌尖滑过会阴破开瑟缩的穴口，手指顺着一起深入其中。

身体已经足够进入状态，两只手指在内壁按压摸索，换来对方捂着眼睛压抑而急促的呻吟和喘息，脚趾因为快感而蜷缩，所有的快感都直冲脑海，换来高潮的酸麻和颤抖。

仅仅是手指这样的摸索就已经情动到无法自己的认知，让月冈紬有些害羞，然而还未等他反应过来，自己就被抱着骑坐在自己的alpha身上。骑乘的姿势好在不会压迫到宝宝月冈紬心里清楚，但是记忆里隐约记得这个姿势会进入到极深的地方，高潮之后发软的身子却由不得他拒绝，已经被开拓的柔软湿润的穴很好的接受了被填满的感觉，让他一瞬间以为自己又一次要陷入高潮，跪着的两腿发软，撑在对方胸口的胳膊也么什么力气，幸好腰间的手还能控制着进出的深度，怕他承受不住又刻意放慢了力气。

月冈紬那双清亮的眼早就被情欲所沉溺，眼尾艳红，有生理性的泪水落在眼角，到让高远丞忍不住想要吻他。下身被难耐的后穴紧紧咬着，缓缓加快速度，每一次擦过敏感点都能换来绞紧的快感和喘息，虽然想要不管不顾的进入最深的地方，但是知道这是不被允许的，手掌托着的纤细腰腹中间孕育着两个人爱情的结晶。

这样的姿势对于已经经历过一次高潮的月冈紬来说显然有些辛苦，高远丞放慢了从他体内退出的时候穴口紧缩着挽留，把有些迷糊的人重新放平在床上，垫了枕头护着腰腹才从后面抱住让月冈紬侧过身，抬起他的腿架在自己身上，才重新进入仍旧没有吃饱的后穴。腾出手来拨开因为刚刚的运动而有些凌乱的发，让嘴唇可以贴在耳垂上轻轻啃咬，另一只手则揉弄起又一次精神起来的小小紬。

今天的活动实在有点超过，怀里的人已经陷入迷糊的半梦半醒，低声呢喃的名字的尾音都带着粘腻，扣着他的手扶着小腹，高远丞加快了速度在怀里人体内抽动着，不敢进入太深生怕触碰到那个隐秘的小口，只是对着敏感点进攻，前后叠加的快感让月冈紬几乎承受不住，只能靠着怀里的人一遍一遍喊着专属的昵称，高远丞喜欢他喊自己“ターちゃん”的语气，不管是平日里刻意的长音，还是现在急促的呼唤，都让他觉得被自己独一无二的爱人需要着。

到达顶峰的时候高远丞即时从紧紧挽留的后穴里撤出，释放在月冈紬的腿间，而怀里的人也在他手里释放出来。虽然手上腿上狼藉一片，这并不阻碍月冈紬翻过身来，跟孩子的爸爸交换一个温存的吻。然后陷入信息素包裹之下舒适又香甜的睡眠之中。

fin  
感谢你读到这里


End file.
